Love Like Ours
by Kafuka Megumi
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are from two entirely different breeds of humanoids. So how did they meet, fall in love, and breed? Despite all the high maintenance, primped up humanoids in their way? Well, ask their owners... you can find them having sex in the back room. Sasunaru KakaIru Mpreg - One Sided; SasuSaku SasuIno SasuKarin SaiNaru NejiNaru ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Pets

**A Love Like Ours**

**Chapter**: Prologue

**WARNINGS**: sadness, filler chapter- yet is very important.

**Disclaimer**: I have no connection to the owner of Naruto, I will never own Naruto ... I don't even have a plushy of him let alone actually own the real Naruto. (sadness)

**Summary**:  
Sasuke and Naruto are from two different breeds of humanoids. So how did they meet, fall in love, and have children? Well...ask their owners, you can find them having sex in the closet. Sasunaru KakaIru Mpreg

* * *

Humanoids are a delicate subject to touch on. But I guess we could start form the beginning: nuclear bombs were tested in various areas to test frequency and radiation levels in 2018. They were deciding which bomb to use in battle. But what the army failed to do was make sure every life form was out of the bombs way.. Ling story short, due to the bomb going off African tribes and wildlife shared the same nuclear reaction ... And in a last desperate attempt to save themselves, the animal's DNA entertained with a humans to make a better, stronger host that could withstand bombings.

At first the country used them as weapons in battle, they had the advantage with the many untouchable, shockingly powerful, and beautiful humanoid. And soon humanoids began popping up everywhere: the ones the army could not get their hands on began to mate with each other, and created generations upon generations of humanoids. Not long after introducing humanoids into battle, war had stop. Each country knew that the humanoids shared the same strength, some breeds stronger than some but there were never enough of said breed, and realized that the war was going nowhere. The generals were hesitant at first but eventually signed a peace treaty.

To this day the countries are still on edge, but no war looks to be breaking out soon: all thanks to humanoids.

However, the second war ended... humanoids went from respected soldiers... to merchandise. They were sold from place to place for their strength and beauty. And soon the only time the humanoids hand in war was ever even mentioned was in the school history books and when in competitions their owner would brag about how the humanoids were descendants of The Great place-name-of-respected-humanoid-here.

You can't say they are cherished, because if they weren't the right "breed" said humanoid would be kicked out of any and every home; then eventually perish on the cold streets. Yet, if lucky to be born in a well known and respected "breed", you basically had the world in your palm.  
It may sound simple but its really a complex thing- the "best breeds" are large humanoids: Lions, Wolves, Tigers, Jaguars, Cheetahs. Although you had to be much more than just a big animal, you needed to be perfect. One blemish and you were thrown out on the streets, the runt of the litter usually doesn't survive more than 2 hours after birth; due to the human throwing the flawed humanoid away.

Humans didn't care what happened to the unlucky ones. Humanoids were birthed everyday, every second- there were plenty to spare, and had plenty of room to be picky. Humans would often make their "pets", another name for a humanoid, compete in beauty competitions and strength competitions; always trying to have the best pet- having the best pet meant having the most money and popularity.

The name Uchiha struck fear and respect in people's hearts. The breed of humanoid is known for its variety of large animals- never sticking to just one type of species. The Uchiha were also very powerful creatures, having been the first breed to be brought into war they had the most experience. Not only are they powerful, but they were gorgeous- their breed mostly consisted of dominants (even the females) so they often mated outside their race- because one dominate could not mate another... They could try- but too much blood shed would be in the near future.

However, this magnificent breed was killed off in a single night; leaving only two alive- one of them bring the murder. They had one of the survivors, Sasuke Uchiha, in special protection for a while; fearing that his elder brother Itachi Uchiha, the killer, would come back and finish what he started.

But that didn't last long.

Sasuke may have been extremely young at the time- only 6 years in human time- but be was strong, and being the youngest son of the leader of his breed it was a given. Sasuke is a dominant and a rare black lion, a delicacy in the world he lives in. He had dark, sleek fur and hair, when he shifted into his human form he had flawlessly smooth pale skin, complimented with a bushy, yet tamed, double tail - meaning he had two tails (a rare number of tails to have, the normal was one or three tails and sometimes eight) with black, sad and emotionless eyes, eyes that once with shone determination and youth- but were now bottomless shells after witnessing his breeds death.

Sasuke soon broke out of captivity in the middle of the night and was never seen again.

* * *

Then there's the Uzumaki's. Never heard of them? Its because they basically don't exist. They are a breed devolved just after the war- a breed that never got a chance to prove their worth. Most live in the wild, others wonder the streets- a perfect example would be Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a small submissive fox with nine tails, he soon realized that because if his light yellow fur, large blue eyes, and nine tails attacked everyone around him. At first little Naruto loved the attention, but when he shifted into human form, they saw the scars on his face and their seemingly nice personas wore off and they dismissed the blond without another word. They paid no mind to his flawless, silky tan skin, or his full pink lips- they only saw his flaw. It was then that Naruto promised to never get close to a human again.

Buy his vow soon wares off when he is left one day without energy, water, food, and shelter. Luckily, he crawled his way back to a ramen shop, one of the humanoid waiters that worked there always gave him food- but recently the man hasn't been at work. Naruto didn't know if he was even on shift today. He wasn't.

Naruto soon found himself pawing at random human's legs, asking politely for food- but over the years his fur and skin was masked with dirt, and his rags for clothes were not appealing to the human eye: they dismissed him without a thought.

Just when Naruto began to loose hope, he pawed one last time at a stranger who just walked into the ramen shop- using the last of his energy to ask for food. This time he actually looked into the man's eyes, showing the human the desperation and hunger in his tired, yet bright, blue eyes.  
To his surprise, the man helped. The human brought him home, fed him, gave him water, washed him, and even allowed Naruto to sleep on the bed next to him. And after a week the man officially announced that he was going go keep Naruto as a companion. Promising to provide and do the best he could to make Naruto happy.

That day was the happiest day in all of Naruto's 5 years on earth.

You're probably wondering what these two humanoids have in common, and the answer is: nothing. So how did these two come in contact with each other? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Hey guys- I decided to make this fic as a type of apology for being away for so long- GU is also coming to an end so I wanted to have another fic to continue when that's over.

What do you guys think? I felt sad for making poor little naru go through all the pain and eating issues, but he'll turn out happy in the end!... Or will he? ... Naw just kidding he does :)

* * *

Some questions to think about:

**Where did Sasuke go?**  
**Who is the man that took Naruto in?**

* * *

I love you guys soooo much! Please tell me your thoughts on this and whether I should continue at all...

_**Sorry for any mistakes!**_

MUCH LOVE,  
KAFUKA&SUNO


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Owners (PT 1)

**Love Like Ours**

**Chapter**: 1

**Warnings**: sad pasts (but don't worry, they have happy endings :) mentions of GaaLee (very brief though) and a bit of an OOC owner...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**_Special_ Thanks to**:

_Kipperson_ **(my first reviewer on this story! *so precious*)**

_Narutopokefan_

_Magnum92 _

_JustRandomForYou_

_lembab27_

_Kitsuneluvr88_

_Melyway_

_missmonotone_

_Raven Halley_

_MeLoveFic_

_Izumi-kun_

_KarimaWhatev_

**Thank you all for reviewing! :) And thanks to all who favorite, follow, read and enjoy this fiction :)**

* * *

_- With Naruto._

It was a warm evening, the sun beat down on Naruto's face and skinny body. It was times like these that the little kit wished he had water- well, he always wanted water- who doesn't? It's an essential for life...But Naruto never had enough to buy a water bottle, and when he did, he'd drink the water down in one gulp.

Eight yellow tails with white tips, and one yellow tail with a black tip, were being dragged behind the fox as Naruto limped his tired and worn out body to Ichiraku; a restaurant that served ramen. When ever Naruto needed food or water, a humanoid who worked there would always sneak some for him.

Naruto thinks his name was Lee, he is a humanoid squirrel submissive that had a black bowl hair cut with eye brows as big as his personality. He always gave Naruto something to smile about, and was all the customers favorite waiter.

However, one day a human came in with this lion humanoid while Lee was feeding Naruto. Naruto didn't notice it at the time, but the lion stared at Lee with his striking light green eyes as the squirrel pranced around from table to table with orders. After minutes of watching Lee, the lion turned and whispered into his masters ear.

The human's eye brows raised and a wide smile etched on his face,  
"Oh Gaara my pet! You've finally chosen a mate! I'm so happy!" the man had said, and quite loudly- he caught every ones attention, including Naruto.

That day Lee was escorted to the mans car with the tiger's arm around his waist, melting Lee into the dominant's side. Naruto hasn't seen him since.

With his source of food gone, Naruto began doing what he hated the most: begging. He hated being weak and desperate enough to beg for things like food and water.

But it had to be done...

Few people, mostly kids, would break off some of their meal for him- but that was rare. Kids were learning faster and faster about how the world works, and how low humanoids were on the food chain, and it became rarer and rarer to be fed by kids.

It's not that Naruto was ugly and the humans avoided him because of his face, in fact it's the exact opposite: golden hair, and tan skin, with luscious blue eyes. He even has a rare number of tails,9, overall Naruto is the perfect submissive... That is... if it wasn't all covered up; over the years dirt and mud shielded people from his beauty- they mistook a diamond for a rock and dismissed him with little thought.

So here he is, pawing at random peoples legs for food. The owner of Ichiraku didn't mind him coming and asking- so long as there were no complaints from the eaters. But no one was paying attention to poor Naruto. They were to busy being consumed in their own little perfect world to notice a starving fox at their feet.

After six people the kit began to loose hope, 'this is it, isn't it... I'm going to die..." Naruto thought.  
His eyesight blurred, and his stride faltered: he was about to fall over. Not having enough strength to stay upright, he fell and began to lean on a leg.

Naruto did not recognize this style of clothing, so he knew he hadn't asked this human for help...yet. Raising his hand, he weakly pawed at the leg,  
"...please, I'm so..." Naruto couldn't say anymore, with out water his mouth and throat were dry- he had lost his voice for now. Tiredly, the fox shifted from his human form to his original fox state, but not before looking up at the man for a second. His vision was to blurry to make out any significant features, only his spiked hair stood out to the fox. He had no more strength to hold a human body.

'this is it.. I'm dying.. So... Tired...' just as Naruto began to close his eyes for a final, and eternal,sleep; a deep chuckle pierced his ears.  
Was the human laughing at him? He was dying and this human had the humanity to!-

"I was wondering when you'd come to me... Little kit." large, warm hands lifted Naruto onto the males lap.

"Here, drink this..." placing a water bottle to the fox's lips he tipped it back slightly, and Naruto was all to happy to gulp down every drop. Three water bottles later, the fox had enough strength to sit up right and eat the delicious ramen the human had ordered for him. As he ate, the human stroked Naruto's fur and began to speak

"I saw you going from person to person, it appalls me that they didn't so much as look at you..." the man began in a rage. "but.. No matter ... I'll take care of you.."

The last few words were not heard as they were said to softly.

* * *

The man had taken Naruto home that day, normally the fox knew not to get into a strangers car- but the man had been so nice.. It'd be rude to decline his offer. Naruto also didn't want to give up the feeling of being cared for.

"Come one little one, let's get you cleaned up..." said the man as he picked up a sleepy Naruto.  
No longer on the verge of death, Naruto was full and ready for a cat nap- but forced himself to stay awake for the man he owed his life to.  
But it was so hard! The man scrubbed in large, deep, soothing circles that made the kit want to fall over and just rest.

After that, the man asked him to shift. Obeying the command, Naruto shifted into his human form, but still adorned his large ears and nine tails.

"Hmm... All my stuff is to big for you, I guess I should just give you a shirt... It'll be like a dress on you anyway." the man chuckled.  
After getting Naruto dressed, the man placed him on a large, soft bed and told him to stay. Walking out, the human unknowingly gave Naruto time to look around- the man was obviously rich, the bedroom was bigger than the restaurant they had met in!

The man came back in with a hair brush, lifting the kit on his lap he began to speak and brush Naruto's hair at the same time.  
"You know... I've never done this before.. I never paid attention to humanoids, but when I saw you... I don't know what happened. I just, felt the need to care for you as my own."

Naruto looked up at the man, effectively stopping the brushing. Sighing, the human rested Naruto back on the bed and kneeled in front of him.  
"But let's not worry about that right now, little fox, its time to sleep."

Tucking Naruto in next to him gave the little fox the security and comfort he needed to have the best sleep of his life.

A week past by while Naruto and the human fell into a routine. Naruto would take little walks during the day, then come back at night for food, shower, and a nice place to sleep. The man always welcomed him with open arms.

Naruto still didn't know the name of the nice human, so he called him 'Scar face', obviously because of the scar on his face. But he never said the nickname out loud, that human could be scary when provoked.

Scar face didn't know Naruto's name either, the kit's voice hadn't returned and everytime he (Naruto) tried to talk; his vocal cords would give him great pain and force the kit to stop. So Scar face affectionately calls Naruto, 'Little Fox.'  
But one day, his little fox didn't come back at the normal time.

At first Scar face thought the kit wanted some alone time, he had read somewhere that cats are very independent creatures... Especially cat humanoids.

But as the day turned to night and the moon was prominent in the air, the human grew worried. Thinking the worst situation possible, the man grabbed his jacket and headed to the door- planning to walk around the area and ramen place for Naruto.  
But when he opened the door, he found a beat up, golden fox; curled up in the corner of the door way.

"Oh...! Little fox!"

Quickly brining the fox inside, Scar face made quick work on his injuries. It wasn't that the scratches were deep and life threatening, it was worrying because there were so many...not one part of Naruto's body was cleared of a scratch of some kind.

"What happened to you, little fox?" Scar face said with concern.  
Naruto silently sighed, and tried to tell Scar face what happened.

"H-human..." pain erupted in the fox's throat and was forced to stop talking.  
But that's all that Scar face needed, shaking his head the human placed Naruto on the counter and stared at the beat up kit.

"I can't let you go back there, little fox. You'll just end up starving and get weak again, or get hurt by my kind... Again. So, I was wondering if... You'd like to stay here, with me, forever... I'll take care of you, you'll never go hungry again." the man dragged out, he was a prideful man, never had to ask for much- it was always just there. The feeling of asking was unnatural to him.

The human didn't know when he put his head down, but when Scar face lifted it back up; he saw the little fox with tears streaming down his face in happiness.

Not having regained his voice back yet, Naruto nodded strongly. 'Am I being adopted? Oh gosh, I am! I'm so happy! Finally ... I have a family.. Even if its just this one human- he's all I need!' thought the fox. Laughing at his pets reaction, the man hugged the fox tight and held out his hand,

"Can you trace out the letters of your name into my hand? I'm sure you've gotten tired of my little nickname. Or do you not have a name..." Naruto shook his head and reached out to trace... But then realized he didn't even know how to spell.  
After two minutes of failed attempts, and 38 made up letters, Naruto tried to talk again

"N...a-aru.." but that's all he could speak.

"Naru? Your name is Naru? Is that it or is there more? Please don't force your self to talk, I see it hurts you to do so." Naruto nodded and waited for the pain to stop, then pointed at his feet.

" So there's more to your name?" a nod "Feet?... Leg?... Toe? .-" Naruto rapidly nodded and pointed at his new owner- signaling he found the right word.

"Naru-...toe? OH! Naruto, like the fish cake?" nodding in happiness, the fox gestured to the man, as if asking his name.

"Me?" the man smiled behind his dark mask. Naruto nodded with a grin at his awkwardly fashioned owner, really who wears a mask over their face any way? Then again, maybe it was supposed to distract people from the scar on his eye... And that awkwardly spiked white hair- oh well, at least his owner is unique...

"My name is Kakashi, little fox"

* * *

Hey! I'm glad so many people like this :)

Haha! I tricked you guys :p Naruto is helped by **KAKASHI!**

I'm a little sick of all the fics that has Naruto living with Iruka... Don't get me wrong they are great, but its good to change it up a bit every now and then :)

I know you guys are smart enough to figure out who_ Sasuke_ runs off to, now that you know Naruto's owner.

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Owners (PT 2)

Chapter: **2**

**Warnings**: sad past, cursing, a bit of OOC (I think), FUCKING PLOT TWIST :D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

_Special thanks to_:

**Kipperson** *Still so precious

**missmonotone** *Congrats on being the first person to guess it was kakashi!

**TKM** *Happy new year to you as well :) thanks for all the compliments!

**Guest** *Thanks! I try to make it as cute as possible when incuding Naru

**MeLoveFic** *Don't worry, I try not to make it too stereotypical

**KitsuneLuvr88** *I like it too

**Mrs.M** *Thanks for liking my surprise man

**The chibi wonder** *he will :)

**jjrocx** *Lets find out!

**Izumi-kun** *The update is here, and thanks! I've been working on those curve balls

**AiMila** *Thanks for thinking this is cool :)

**AiMila** *Thanks for noticing Kakashi as a father figure :) everything will be okay

**HarleyQuinnFox** *Thanks for liking my idea :) what does 'Kutgw' mean?

**Aiko Tachibana** *because you asked nicely, here is more ^^

**Hoytti** *Thanks for loving my story!

**fireworks** *Wow, thanks so much :) Im glad you like so many parts of this story!

**fireworks** *To answer: Gaara is a tiger, you see- he was going to be a lion, but I changed it last minute- I guess I forgot to change some :/ thanks for pointing that out!

**xenawp532** *No need to wait any longer- it is here!

**KarimaWhatev** *It does get old ;/ I purposely put in Scarface to trick people ;D lots of people for get that Kakashi has a scar too -.-

**Yaoi Hands** *Thank you so much, I love your review :D lol, Sausage is a great name for him O3O

**Guest** *Thanks for liking the change!

**Hannahneko** *Haha, naw- Sasuke won't be a jerk.. to the people he likes anyway ;)

_Thanks for reviewing_! _And_ _thanks to all who favorite, follow, read and enjoy this fiction :)_

- With Sasuke ***PART ONE***

* * *

It was cold night, but Sasuke couldn't feel it. He was numb all around, aimlessly wondering the woods behind his house. Or rather, his _old _house. The memories of how he and his family would go for runs around the forest proved to be too much for Sasuke's young mind to take at the moment.

Then, there was a soft, almost caring, voice.

"Come here you big lion... I won't hurt you .." the kind voice led him to a bush- why was the person hiding from him?

"Don't worry... I'll take care of you-" a tan hand reached out from the bush, brushing back Sasuke's small, lion ear.  
The lion was so into the calm feeling of having his head and ear scratched that he didn't realize the persons other hand emerge from the bush..

"I GOT HIM!" Screamed a manly voice, where did the kind voice go? Sasuke started to struggle when he felt, and heard, a gun shot.

"Woa, calm down... Stupid animal..." this man was big, with strong tan arms with stitches running up and down his arm. He had a gun in his hand, not a regular gun that they used on humans, but a tranquilizer gun.

"Come on, Konan, lets get back to the base... Lion skin will bring in tons of money." said the green eyed man wickedly, a girl came out from the bushes; Sasuke's sight was being tampered with due to the tranquilizer.

"Hey, Kakuzu, don't you think there's something up with this one? It's bigger than most animals, yet he doesn't look that old... Maybe it's a humanoid?"' there it is! That voice, it was that woman that led me here...' thought Sasuke.  
It all began to come together, these are poachers... Hunters!

People like these kidnap the normal animals, the animals that didn't have a bomb drop on them, and the weak and useless humanoids to sell their meat and fur.

Well, this seems like a fitting end... The great Uchiha, who survived the Uchiha massacre, doesn't get killed trying to avenge his clan, no no, he gets killed by poachers who think he's a normal animal.

"No, I jus think he's just a rare find for us. You know how those rich people work, always got to have the biggest, strongest, and the most beautiful. They would never let a gem like a black lion humanoid get away... Maybe the thing got into some steroids..." said the man, he started to drag Sasuke down a road, with the woman behind him.

He wasn't passed out yet, but the lion couldn't move his body- if this keeps up, Sasuke will loose all his strength and have no choice but to shift to a human.

That's the thing about big animal humanoids, it takes more strength to be in animal form than your human. Because chances are you weigh less when human than when you've shifted. For smaller animals, like squirrels or small cats, it takes more to be human, because their human body has more weight than their animal. So, long story short, it take more strength to be in your heaviest form.

And Sasuke didn't have enough strength.

* * *

He's not sure how long they've walked- or how long Sasuke was dragged- but soon the group stopped in front of a small wooden cabin.

"Hey guys! I got a rare one!" the green eyed one said in a loud voice.

"Rare?..." a voice said, stepping out from the darkness; a bright orange headed man with many piercings looked at the sleepy animal.

"Are you sure this is a normal animal? It's uncommon to find lions nowadays, especially a black lion... I didn't even know those existed."

"Please stop worrying, Pein-san, I assure you that this is just a stroke of luck- don't be like Konan and say this one's a humanoid." the tan one chuckled, by this time- Sasuke was really getting worried, who knows what these people would do when they found out what he was.

"Maybe you should stop thinking with your wallet and start using that tiny brain of yours." the orange head said sharply.

"What did you do to him anyway? He's practically half dead." with a small nudge to Sasuke's small mane, the three humans occupying the room watched as the dark fur started to retract...

Kazuku's breath hitched, Konan breathed a "I knew it" under her breath, and Pein stared with an expression close to mild surprise.

"...Hmm, this could work to our advantage." was all Sasuke heard before the tranquilizer fully kicked in, and made him go to sleep.

* * *

When he awoke, he was bound by a collar and chain; a man with slicked back silver hair smiling wickedly down at him.

"Oh! What a great sacrifice!" said the new human, lifting his hand towards the lion.

"Stop it, Hidan, that humanoid is worth more than your life." snapped Pein.  
When Hidan's hand did not stop moving, Sasuke growled under his breath and chomped at the fingers, effectively drawing a small amount of blood before the silver haired man pulled away.

"OW! You **fucking** humanoid! I'll personally make** fucking** sure you'll_ never_ **fucking** breed and_ never_ have** fucking** lion babies you fucking..." this lead to a string of curse words, where Sasuke sat back in lion form (he changed back unconsciously in the middle of the night when he regained his strength) and watched the man cuss like it was a comedy. A smug smirk-like smile on his mussel.

"Enough Hidan, let's go. We need to enter him in a contest... We also need a fitting name." this irked Sasuke, couldn't they just ask what his name is? Why'd they have to make up a name...

"How about Bitch? Or **Fucking** C*nt? I have plenty of suitable names..." said Hidan sassily. However, Sasuke was happy, to happy to even listin to the rude name choices.

They were entering him in a competition... Everyone in the Humanoid world knew who Sasuke is, he's the only black lion after all, the second they walk into the competition with a black lion in hand, they'd be arrested. Charged with theft, people would blame them for helping Sasuke escape- and not to mention they are hunters... The scum of the human race.

It is however, weird that these poachers did not recognize Sasuke... Maybe they are new to the game. Or just stupid , Sasuke thought.

Then Sasuke smelt something, the same scent he had smelled in captivity. He rolled his eyes, well... At least this saved him a few steps.  
The police and humanoid patrol were here, most likely waiting outside in the shadows. He could smell their uncertainty, they were probably second thinking whether or not these guys had Sasuke. The black lion was lying on the ground, away from the sight of windows.

So Sasuke did something to make sure they didn't question the location again. Time seemed to slow, and the air became stiff- it seems as if the oranges headed man saw one of the officers.

"Shit! They've arrived sooner than anticipated. You all know the drill! Konan, get the lion and leave him somewhere far away from here- he's probably someone important if they'd come all this way for him." whispered Pein, his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"If they check us with what we have now, we'll get off on a warning. If they ever find out we had a lion in our possession we'll never get out of jail..." Pein said to no one in particular.

" Whoa, wait a second... Who cares if we have him or not? It's just another humanoid-" Hidan was cut off by Pein's furious voice.

"Not just a humanoid! A black lion Humanoid... I don't even know why I agreed to your stupid suggestion of pimping him out like he's a mere cat! He's obviously someone important- We should have just stuck to the small, insignificant animals, like that nine tails fox you let get away last week... However, if there's no lion, they can't convict us- now go Konan! Take the lion and..." Pein trailed off, staring at Sasuke in horror.  
The air thickened as the rest of the members caught on to what Sasuke was about to do. A small "Fuck" left Hidan's mouth as Sasuke opened his.

'What was he doing?' You ask.

Yawning. Sasuke began to yawn. 'Why is that so bad?' ...Well, have you ever known a lion to stay quiet when they yawn?  
A loud roar echoed through the small house, the sound waves carried out to where the officers lay in uncertainty. Sasuke noticed their scent changed mid yawn- their timid uncertainty changed to determination and confidence, because now... They knew Sasuke was in the house.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha just ratted out the hunters, and signaled his location with a yawn.

Not a second later, the door broke down- officers in black stormed in with large guns pointed at the kidnappers.  
Most of it passed in a blur, the only thing Sasuke could remember was a long trail of "**FUCK**"s coming out of the silver haired man's mouth, much to Sasuke's amusement, and eight 'I told you so's from the girl.

Within no time, Sasuke was back in his secluded habitat... And he knew, this time it would be harder to break out.

* * *

**Three weeks later.**

Sasuke was sad, he didn't like being in his secure" jail cell" as he called it. He refused to shift into his human form, not wanting to talk to the men that kept him there. He actually started to miss the poachers- anything was better than being in captivity with nothing to do. Sasuke was sure the silver haired man would have kept him entertained.

Huffing, the lion placed his head on his front paws- ignoring the social worker as he stepped inside of the enclosure.  
That's another new thing, each day the humans sent a 'social worker' in to try and get him to talk.

Normally, they'd send in the women with long blonde hair and a huge chest- but apparently today was her drinking day.  
In her place, a slim, tanned male with a scar across his nose stood next to the lion. This man seemed to be new.

"Hello, Sasuke, my name is Iruka. Do you mind if I sit down?"

And that's how it started.

For weeks Iruka would come, ask to sit down, and just sit with Sasuke in silence- sometimes telling the lion about his day. And soon, the lion began to look forward to the man's visits.

Sasuke felt calm around him, not like the irritation he felt when the other social workers pressed for information... Practically cornering him until he lashed out.

Not only that, but the human actually cared. His interest seemed to be on Sasuke himself, and not the last sane Uchiha. Iruka would also do things that reminded Sasuke of his mom: like the soft rubbing of ears, and allowing Sasuke to lay his head on the humans lap. More often than not, Sasuke began to address Iruka as "Mom" in his head.

Untill one day, Iruka began acting weird. Sasuke ignored it at first, but then nudged his self proclaimed "Mother" to ask what was wrong. Iruka sighed and asked a question, the scent of worry radiating off of him.

"Hey Sasuke... How would you like to go outside for a while?" a huge lion head lifted off the wall it was leaning on, and looked into soft brown eyes with hope and excitement.

And just like that, the sour scent of worry was replaced with a soothing scent of the human relaxing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke was pouncing and running around in the back yard of the facility. To Sasuke, it seemed like forever since he last been outside. Wanting to thank Iruka, who was standing off the the side awkwardly, the lion walked up to the human, and rubbed his large mane against his thigh; purring in happiness.

A sign of gratefulness that had the stiff Iruka melt with a smile on his face. Sasuke wanted to ask why the man seemed so timid, but he soon got his answer

"IRUKA!" A low, angry voice yelled. It was the headmaster, a old, fat man with thinking hair with a stench around him that made Sasuke want to claw his face off.

The calm, peaceful smile on the caretakers face changed to a scared one- and Sasuke slowly caught on to what was happening.

"Did I give you permission to let Sasuke out? You know that he cannot leave the enclosure until Uchiha Itachi is caught and dealt with." by this time, two guards came outside to bring Sasuke back to his 'enclosure'. But the lion resisted, wanting to hear the explanation as to why the seemingly goody two shoes of a social worker had disobeyed the rules.

"But sir! Don't you see the look on his face when he's in there? He's miserable! His animal side wants to be outside, in the fresh air!" Iruka exclaimed frantically, gesturing to the lion who seemed like the calmest animal in the world- despite the two struggling guards trying to get him inside.

Iruka continued when the headmaster was silent.

"You can't keep him locked in there forever, he may have an animal side, but he also has a human inside of him! Even if he hasn't shifted recently, he's still there- and we aren't helping by keeping him secluded! Stop treating him like a normal animal!" Iruka huffed, looking like he just had a weight lifted off his chest.

For a while no one spoke; the two guards waited for the medical team to bring sedatives, Iruka was out if breath, the headmaster looked at his calmest worker in shock, and Sasuke stared at Iruka in awe.

Then, the headmaster spoke.

"Are you questioning my methods, Iruka?" a dangerous edge was apparent to the old man's voice, which caused Iruka to flinch. Sasuke didn't like the tone of voice one bit, he disliked it even more seeing as the anger was directed at his "Mom". The headmaster spoke again before Iruka could answer.

"Because to me it seems like you have no trust in the way we do things here. I do not need another rebellious worker who thinks their ideas are better than the ones we have here." the guards stiffen in shock, knowing what was about to happen.

"N-no Sir, I don't mean it like that.. I'm just saying that maybe if we-"

"Enough, Iruka... Please pack your desk and leave. Your services are no longer needed." then the fat man gestured the two guards, that were waiting for the seemingly late medical team, to 'escort' Iruka out of the building.

But before the guards could grab Iruka, Sasuke lunged. Pushing the guards away from Iruka, his sharp saber like teeth revealed themselves as a warning; a threating roar left his throat.

The headmaster stilled, shocked to see the usually unresponsive Uchiha acting out. Walking towards the lion, the headmaster recognized the special stance Sasuke was in.

His four legs spread and crouched in a threating position, black ears perked and a horrific snarl on his face, instead of crouching low like in a normal fighting stance- his head was up high, bulging his large yet not fully devolved, muscles on his chest.

This was the stance a cub would use in the wild to protect its mother from predators.

The headmaster may be a vile man, but he wasn't stupid. When he got the notice that he would have a lion in his facility, he did his homework.  
One of the videos he watched was about how weak a lion could get due to old age. In it, an old she lion got taken down by a large pack of wolves, but before the dogs could eat- the lioness' teenaged cub stood in front of her, and saved her from being eaten alive.

The stance Sasuke was taking on was almost identical to the one the lion used in the video. It was obvious that Sasuke was sending the other humans a warning... And that warning was simple:

_Stay Away From Iruka._

* * *

**(Not edited)**

Hey guys! I'm so glad people like this :) I'm always scared to put up new stories because I think people won't like them -.-

Sorry its took so long to update! I had school trouble and the weather is really bad, I barely get service. But this time I'll try to update quicker, **PT 2 will probably take a while! I'm late on class work and my Wi-Fi is still on and off because of the weather- please be patient!**

But anyway, I hope everyone had a great start to the year- be safe this winter my lovelies!

Love,

KAFUKA&SUNO


End file.
